


Ticklish

by press05



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny likes to use his tongue and Butters doesn't fight him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at this kind of thing but I tried? Myeaaaah. Just a quick fill from tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Kenny takes his time. He wants the boy beneath him to come undone. He teases him with touches and enjoys the noises Butters makes in response. It makes him feel amazing hearing the little moans and groans uttered out of those pink lips.

“O-oh Ken,” he stammers for a moment as Kenny’s fingers touch another sensitive spot. “Kenny please-please…”

Kenny just smirks before lowering his face to Butters’ stomach. His tongue darts out and trails over the exposed skin.

Butters squeaks and Kenny moves lower.

“K-Kenny!”

Kenny pulls away and let out a low chuckle.

“Yes?”

“D-Do-Don’t do that! I’m ticklish!”

“Aww,” Kenny mock pouts before moving up, his face to Butters’ throat.

“K-Ken?”

Again Kenny's tongue darts out. He lets the muscle glide over Butters’ adam’s apple to his sternum. He can almost feel the other boy’s pulse quicken (moreso than it already has). His skin is hot and tense.

“Kenny,” he manages to groan out, eyes fluttering closed.

Kenny just continues with his dastardly tongue and Butters stops arguing.

Butters was such a liar about being ticklish.


End file.
